


Technical Problems

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017) - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: A little escapism is sometimes necessary when one is faced with difficult challenges day after day. and Kylo Ren, having recently become Supreme Leader of the First Order, finds a small release from stress by dressing up at 'Matt', a member of the maintenance crew.Hedoesn't think there's anything wrong with his infrequent role play . . . but a certain redheaddoes.





	Technical Problems

"Hux! Would you please get your monster off of my clothes? I'd like to get dressed sometime this year, if that's alright!"

Hux rolled his eyes, and spit his toothpaste into the sink, before answering,

"Only if you stop calling her a monster."

A groan, and then: "Fine, then will you please get the beast off of my clothes?"

Hux just sighed and finished rinsing his mouth, before stepping from the bathroom. He looked at the bed where he had neatly laid out Kylo's black robes and cape just minutes before.

"Kylo! What are you taking about? I looking right at your clothes and Millicent is nowhere near them!"

"That's not what I'm wearing today," came the reply from the living room. Hux walked in slowly, and had to hold himself back from shrieking his disappointment. Kylo was standing there, naked, which would have been a lovely treat in and of itself, and more than cause for them both to be late to their days, except -- Kylo was wearing IT. The horrible, frumpy blonde wig. And the glasses. Which could only mean . . .

"Ren. Please, PLEASE tell me you're not still on with this ridiculousness?!"

Kylo shrugged, and pointed to the cat. "Hux, please make her move. Maintenance starts their day at 0800 sharp; I don't want to be late."

When Kylo Ren had started on with this nonsense about dressing up like a member of their maintenance technician team, Hux hadn't really known what to say. He thought that maybe it fulfilled some need in him, to escape himself, and the pressures that Snoke put on him every day. Hux had assumed (hoped) this ludicrous act would come to an end, now that Kylo was Supreme Leader, himself. But apparently there was no such chance of that happening.

Maybe, Hux thought, hopefully, a little romance could dissuade him from doing this. So he sidled up to him with a grin.

"I don't know; I don't see anything wrong with what you have on right now," Hux said slowly, pressing himself into Kylo and kissing his neck. "Maybe maintenance can be short today?", he whispered, moving his hand down Kylo's leg. "Maybe you can fix ME, instead? I've got a calcinator that needs adjusting," he purred, starting to kiss down Kylo's chest.

Kylo grinned. "Nice try, Hux, but I'm still going."

Hux pulled himself away with a sigh, and gently picked up his cat, moving her off of the horrid green jumpsuit and orange vest.

"This behavior, is ridiculously inappropriate for a Supreme Leader," Hux grumbled, watching as Kylo pulled the bulky garments over himself.

"So is sleeping with my Grand Marshall, but you're remarkably silent about THAT, aren't you?", Kylo observed, with a smirk. Hux blushed and scowled, not having a comeback for that one.

"And anyway," Kylo said, tugging on his boots, "I only do this once in a while, not every single day. So take that look off your face and let me have my fun, okay?"

Hux sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm honestly not sure which part of this disturbs me more: the Supreme Leader of the First Order dressing up like a lowly radar technician, or the fact that nobody seems to be able to recognize you past a cheap wig and glasses."

"The wig was NOT cheap, you nerfherder. It cost me almost 100 credits!"

"You paid nearly 100 credits for that monstrosity?", Hux asked in disbelief, rolling his eyes. "Force, I've always heard that people with blonde hair lack the intelligence that the rest of us do, but . . ."

"And I've heard that redheads are cruel assholes that lack humor, or even a SOUL. Which, if I'm to judge that adage solely off of YOU, seems completely right."

"THAT'S funny, because, if you found my asshole to be 'cruel', you were _remarkably silent_ about that, last night," Hux retorted, throwing Kylo's own phrase back at him.

Kylo chuckled, and finished buttoning his jumpsuit. "Touché. But anyway, I think I'm all ready. I'll see you later on, okay?"

He leaned in to kiss him, but Hux held up his hand, blocking him.

"Sorry, 'Matt', but no kisses. I'm already taken," he said, smiling devilishly.

. . .

"I swear you cause more damage as Matt, than you do as your own ridiculous self," Hux grumbled as he typed into his datapad. Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have to file in the morning, because of your 'repairs'?"

Kylo just shrugged. Instead of Hux's, they had elected to spend their night in Kylo's chambers, at the end of the day. Having eaten, they were in bed, where Hux was berating Kylo over his earlier actions. 'Matt' had managed to disable three navigational computers, lock all the doors in the lower level corridors so that nobody was able to leave their quarters for nearly 3 hours. He had blocked the hot water flow in the Stormtroopers' showers, resulting in extremely loud screaming and cursing, and the power in upper level conference rooms mysteriously went out, right in the middle of one of Hux's presentations.

"I know, I know; I'm a bad person," Kylo said, although he didn't sound sorry or guilty in the least. "But I'm not entirely hopeless, if, even with all of my disaster, you love me."

"Maybe I don't."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; maybe I don't. Maybe I don't love you. Maybe I just like sleeping with you, and anything else I _think_ I feel for you is just confusion."

Kylo turned away, facing the wall. He didn't want to show it, but Hux's words had really hurt him. It was difficult for him to tell whether the man was being serious, or once again teasing him.

"Kylo?"

"What?"

"When you trained with Snoke, he taught you a variety of things, correct?"

Kylo nodded.

"Well, perhaps he should have taught you to have a _sense of humor_ ," Hux said, laughing a little. At the same time he put both arms around Kylo from behind, hugging him. "Force, you KNOW that I love you."

"Okay."

Hux huffed in frustration. "Come on, Kylo. Let me give you a kiss?"

Kylo shrugged out of Hux's arms, and roughly slapped his own behind. "Have at it, Grand Marshall."

"Oh, come on!"

Kylo turned around to face him. "Get out of my bed and go back to your own quarters. In the morning, I'm filing for divorce."

"Divorce? Did I miss the part where we got married?"

Pouting, Kylo said, "We've been together long enough to consider each other husbands, Hux. Although it doesn't matter now, because like I said, in the morning . . ."

"Baby, baby, baby," Hux mock-pleaded with him. He grabbed hold of Kylo's arm and began busily kissing along it, from his fingertips up to his shoulder, then his neck, then he hesitated over his lips. "What can I do to change your mind?"

"Go and get me the candy box from the kitchen," Kylo answered immediately, smirking.

"Maker -- was this whole thing just a ploy to make me get up and get you candy?"

"Honesty, Hux, _anything_ sounds bad when you say it in THAT tone of voice."

Hux groaned and got out of bed, going into the kitchen and retrieving the desired object. He came back in the room and handed it to Kylo with an exaggerated sigh, before climbing back into bed beside him.

"You could have just used the Force, to bring that in here."

"Having the Force is a gift. To abuse that gift for something as arbitrary as getting sweets from another room would be wrong."

"This coming from the man who levitated his dish into the sink at dinner, even though he was literally less than 5 feet away from it?"

"You know, you're a lot more attractive when you don't say anything," Kylo said, popping another chocolate into his mouth.

"You're a lot more attractive when you're neater," Hux said, picking up the wrappers that Ren was letting fall into the covers. He started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a napkin. You have chocolate all over your face."

Kylo grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the bed. 

"I don't believe in napkins. If you want the chocolate gone, you'll have to remove it yourself."

"Oh?", Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how do you propose I do that?"

Kylo shrugged and popped another treat into his mouth. "You're smart, you'll figure something out," he said in-between bites.

Slowly, Hux crawled into his lap, and put his arms around Kylo's shoulders. He began kissing him, using his tongue to dart up runners of chocolate.

"Oh, kriff, you taste so _sweet_!", Hux muttered into Kylo's mouth. The chocolate smears had ended, but the kissing did not. "Someone should chop you into little pieces, wrap them up and sell you," he said, giving him a final kiss before crawling back off of him. "I'd buy that, and rip you apart with my teeth a hundred, a thousand times."

"That's possibly both the nicest, and the scariest, thing you've ever said to me. So thanks? I think?"

"You're welcome. Now say something nice back to me."

Kylo chewed and thought. "Uh, well, if there ever comes a day where you infuriate me past the point of no return, I'll render you unconscious BEFORE I cut you in half with my lightsaber, so you won't feel any pain."

"Actually, even unconscious, I think I'd feel being cut in half. Wait, cut in half straight down, or from the waist?"

"Waist."

"Yes, I'd definitely feel that. So if you ever DO that, please just decapitate me, okay?"

"Can I keep your head?"

"Only if you found some way to preserve it so that it stayed looking like it is now. I don't want to be rotting and disgusting, sitting on your shelf somewhere. It's disorderly."

"You'd sit by Grandfather. I'd talk to you both."

"Would you style my hair for me every day?"

Kylo nodded. "I would. I'd dust you, style your hair, I'd take good care of you. I'd even be courteous enough to turn you the other way, while I'm sleeping with my new mate."

"Your . . . what?"

Kylo closed the candy box and set it down on the table next to the bed. Then he licked the sweetness from his fingers, one by one.

"My new mate," he said, grinning. "Surely you wouldn't expect me to stay single forever?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay so when I'm all chopped up into bits, and you're eating me like candy, you're telling me that you won't run out that same day and find someone new?" 

"That's exactly what I mean. If you're soulmates with somebody, that's it. You don't go with anybody else, and if that person leaves you, or dies, well, you either die with them, or stay alone until you join them again."

"Do you . . . you think I'm your soulmate?", Kylo asked quietly, both shocked, and touched.

"You HAVE to be. We're both awful people, but when we're together, we're perfect. I put up with your tantrums and your immaturity, you put up with my stubbornness and my control issues. And we both would murder someone in the blink of an eye, but we haven't killed each other, yet. That's got to mean _something_ , right?"

"The words 'co-dependent' and 'enabling of dangerous behaviors' comes to mind before 'soulmates', actually; but maybe you're right. That's incredibly sweet, Hux. Do you want to have sex?"

Hux made a snorting sound in the back of his throat. "That's how you respond to sweetness? With a lewd proposition? You disgust me."

"So is that a no?"

Hux got out of bed. "I think I'm going to take a shower," he said, walking into the refresher.

Kylo laid there and listened to the water run, before it occurred to him: Hux hadn't actually said, No.

And he had left he refresher door open.

 _I think I could use a shower, too._ , he thought, smiling to himself as he made his way to Hux.  



End file.
